Sun Bird
by fluffyfoogal
Summary: SO.. Kel gets kicked out after the first year, she goes to the Shang, She changes knighthood for girls by different means ; Still has all of TAMORA PIERCES owned by Tamora Pierce characters. rated T cuz i havent figured out the plot yet." :
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: The characters place, some of the plot, are all Tamora pierces. I simply revised them :)

words in * are thoughts sorry my computer doesn't do italics, words surronded by_ are emphasised (sorry no bold)  
3rd persom.

Kelderay of Midlean stared at disbelief at Lord Wyldon. For once in her life she was at lost for words. *not allowed to stay? How could he do this to me?* These thoughts raced through her head.

"Why?!" She finnaly gasped. "I am one of the better. Better then most of those other **_girls**_." I said sneering the last words. "I saved the group from bandits, all while you were sitting comfortabley in camp." Wyldons eyes flashed with anger. He managed to get a hold of his temper.

"Leave," He said, so quiet it could barely be heard.

"I will be back," Kel said with cold anger. _*I will prove it to him.*_ she thought got up stiffly and left the room. Running down the hall as fast as her legs would carry her. She opened her room doors and walked into her room. Behind her she slammed them hard. She got out her trunk and began to wildly throw her clothes into her bag. In through the shutters in her window flew a group of sparrows as well as a white scraggly mut. Keldery turned to them and started to softly weep. She looked at them with watery eyes.

"I have to go you guys." Kel gently ran a finger down the boss female, Crowns white chest. "Some of you can come if you like, but certainly not all of you." Crown jumped up onto Kels shoulder and began to peep at the sparrows. About a little more then half of the sparrows took flight and circled around Kel before taking flying out the window.

Now in front of her were6 sparrows. Crown, Freckle (her mate), Dopey, Wheat, and Ink. They all sat patiently on Kels bed, exept Crown who was still on her shoulder. Jump sat with them. His black eyes alert. Kel looked at them her cold rage returning. She picked up her packs and stormed out of her room.

Keldery walked positively to the stable. In she walked straight to Peachblossoms stall. To say Goodbye. Kel dumped her bag outside the door and walked into the stall. Peachblossom, ran his huge head ibto her. Kel laughed and the tears began to flow again, She stopped to see Stephan the hostler leaning on the stall enterance.

"You changed him." Stephan said with a nod to Peachblossom. Kel laughed dryly.

"Hopefully for the better." She said stroking Peachblossoms forehead. "You can keep him." Stefan said, twidling his fingers. Kel spun around. "He only likes you. Maybe even better then me." He said with a laugh.

"Are you sure." Stefan nodded. Kel hugged Peachblossom around the neck. The horse snorted and butted her. Kel grabbed a bridle and slipped it around Peachblossoms huge head. She led him out of the stall. She oaded her packs around her new horse then mounted. She calmly walked her horse to the door. "Where will you go?" Stefan asked, right before she left. Kel turned her horse.

"The Shang," She said with a nod. "They respect women." She turned her horse and galloped Peachblossom away from the palace. Stefan laughed softly to himself _*this will not be the last time I see Keldery of Midlean.*_


	2. Mithros Warrior

GREETINGS, i was just wondering should it be KN, KD, KJ, K shang person, K?, (sorry i hate cleon, no cleon for you) Tell my what you think any ideas? Please reveiw (this is my first fannyfiction so don't scare me away from it :)) look at this it's a heart 3 i doesnt work that well in this font but still.... Story begins

Neal's shoulder point of view... 5 years after Kels departure.........................

Neal, Cleon, Faleron, Roald, Merric, Seaver, Prosper, and Owen (am i forgetting anyone???) walked out to the practice court. As they rounded the bend they could see their old page Shang Teeachers, Eda Bell, Shang Wild cat, and Hakuin Stone (is that right??), the shang Horse, talking to another women. She was beautiful with dark skin and wiry musles. She had a long black hair that had neat waves reacing a foot above her waist. By the mere sight of her the bous were half in love. The only boy who remained non-chalant was Owen. His freinds decided he was to young for love.

While the women explained something to the two teachers they looked thoroughly excited. Eda Bell had a somewhat smug smile on her face, and Hakuin looked suprised but happy. Eda Bell was the first to see the aproaching squieres, Owen who was still a page. She nudged her freinds and they all turned to face the approaching boys. They turned to face them.

"Hello Squires, owen." The shang Horse happilly greeted them. "We would like you to meet our freind." He pushed forward the tall beautiful women. "This is Kylaii el Jmaa, shang Unicorn." Kylaii nodde to them smiling. Owen was the first to speak.

"Your a SHANG, that is so cool!!" Owen said thoroughly excited. The Horse and Wildcat smiled. So did Kylaii.

"I have proof." Kylaii said. She turned faced her back to the squires and lifted up her black blanket of hair. On her neck their was a beautiful unicorn with blood on it's horn. The eyes of the unicorn were sparkling, very similiar to Kylaii's own eyes. The beautiful details were all in a very dark black ink.

"Is that how you can tell if someone is Shang?" Neal asked, obviously curius. The horse and Wildcat both nodded and showed their necks. On Hakuin's neck he had a picture of a very stiff stallion. The main of the stallion was blowing in the wind as it reared in the air. It's eyes were also eirily familiar to The horses. The wildcats tatoo was of a a wildcat that apeared to be leaping from her neck. It's claws were outstretched. It's eyes had the same flicker as the Horses. Kylaii was the first to speak.

"I must excuse you I must go speak to a very nervous apreintace of mine. " She said with a nod. She looked as though she was about to leave when Cleon bursted out with a question.

"Why is your apreintace nervous?" He asked. Kylaii turned around.

"She has her ordeal," Kylaii said. She seemed somewhat impatient. "Why else do you think I would come to the palace to Lord Wyldon's courtyard. The man who is to stubborn to think that a girl can beat him." She said shaking her head. All the boys exept Merric and Owen cringed. It reminded them of Lady Keldery. Their old best freind. They hadn't seen her in 5 years. Neal stiffened he had been the cosest to Kel. He hadn't spoken to Lord Wyldon for almost a month.

"You guys are welcome to come." Eda Bell said with a wiked grin. Kylaii turned to her and laughed.

"Going to have to happen sometime." Kylaii said. "Best when she's half dead from the Chamber." The other Shangs laughed. "You should come. She will come out tomorrow morning. She goes in tonight. Though I would advice you not to come out for that. Your shang teachers are coming." Kylaii said smiling broadly.

"Why are you going?" Prosper asked curious.

"We used to be her teachers." Hakuin said with a laugh. The look on his face seemed somewhat ironic.

"Is she good?" Owen asked eagerly. He had heard so many stories of Keldrey of Midlean and wanted to meet someone like her. The other shangs laughed.

"Let's just say if you said that she was pretty, you would be across the room unconciuos before you can blink." Kylaii said. The boys cringed at the thought. Kylaii then faced her coleges. "The sadest thing happened today. She beat me in sparring." She said pouting. The boys gawked. The Unicorn was known to be the best of the best. Someone beating her that was unheard of. " Now she has beaten me at sparring, swords, tilting, archery, and you-know." With the last word she glanced at the Shang masters who nodded with understanding.

"You should list the stuff that you can beat her at, It would be much shorter." Hakuin said with a good hearted laugh.

"I would but it hurts my pride," She said with a smile. "That list is empty but for one thing." She looked up dramaticizing it all. "Showing my emotions." All the Shangs broke down laughing. They were laughing so hard. That the young pages began to scoot away. The older ones were left with a strange look of Daja vu. Kel had never shown emotions, and she had wanted to be a warrior. *No forget about Kel* Neal told himslelf firmly.

While in his daze the Unicorn had left in laughter.

"She's a character," Roald muttered. Eda who had heard smiled.

"Wait until you meet her apreintace

* * *******

Kel lay panting on the hard cold stone ground panting. Her hands blooded from pounding the walls.

*Is that all you got?* She though furiously to the chamber of ordeal. *You are just some crazy magical room that pounds at somones fear until they break! Well it won't work on me!" She thought at the room shaking her head positively.

*You will do.* a magical voice boomed in her head. Kel jumped up. She hadn't expected the room to answer. *You would have done better as a knight, Shang will do though* Kel pushed the painful memorys of loosing her knight hood. *Fate has two tasks for you, first you must make it able for girls to become knights. The next task will not come into play for at least two to three years. Their is a man you must kill him. Stop his practices.*

`In kels head she saw a hug picture they was a tiny man with no hand a sweaty face, huge nose, and tiny eyes. He was sweating profusely. In a giant metal creature walked into the scene, it was carying a dead child. The huge metal creature through a threw the chil off to the corner. Her minds eye followed his toss. The body landed on a pile filed with dead children. Kel was furious. She jumped up and wanted to kill the man in her mind.

*calm down,* it boomed in her mind *you must be patient, I have been asked to tell you. You are mithros warrior.* Kel was shocked at this. Mithros was the god that mainly supported men. The goddess suported women. If Mithros wanted their to be women warriors. Then their should be women warriors.

As she thought of this the huge doors swung open. She stood and walked out of the room. Trying to figure out what the Chamber had said. When she walked out of the chamber everyone gasped. Her light brown wavy hair which was usually bouncy and full of life were weighed down lightly with sweat. Her hazel green eyes were thinking. Her big full red lips were curved somewhat upward in a smile. Her porselin skin only had a light sheen of sweat. Even after going through the chamber a fool could see she was beautiful. they instantly recognized her as Keldery of Midlean.

She blushed at the attention. Her previous Shang Master walked up to her.

"Goddess Kel," Kylaii said with a laugh. "You look almost happy. How was the Chamber?" Kel didn't answer at first.

"How was what?" She asked staring at her freinds who were staring back.

"You've already forgotten about it ? !" Kylaii asked shocked. She new her apreintace was tough, but tough enough to go into the chamber and come out and completely forget about it. That was suprising. She didn't get an answer from Kel. Kel was heading straight towards her group of freinds. With them their was one two other people she didn't recognize. One was tall with jet black hair and dreamers blue eyes. He looked similiar to Neal. The other was short and plump with brown hair he looked like he was about to jump out of his pants.

"Hello," Kel said timidly. Her freinds just stared back dazed. The short plump one looked to excited to speak. The tall black haired one let out a sigh of exastperation. He stood infront of his freinds and bowed low and dramatically.

"I am Sergent Dominition of Masbolle. I am the commander of the third company in the Kings own." He said. Kel liked him she smiled. "Sir meathead is my cousin." HE flicked his head towards neal. Neal began to protest and Kel laughed. "I beleive you know all of this lot, but the lad who looks like he is about to wet himself is Owen. He's actually a fair bit obsessed with you." He said with a look at the jumping boy. Kel laughed and then looked past to see a scowling neal.

"Neal... guys?" Kel asked softly.

"Why didn't you write to tell us?" Neal asked. "And Don't Shangs usually get knighted at 18, not barely sixteen?"

"Yes, I was advanced early." She said then the look in her eyes changed to one of pleading. "I would have written, but I didn't want anyone reading the mail before you. A training master for instance." He gaze hardened when she spoke of Lord Wyldon. Neal pondered this for a while before brightening.

"Okay, but you owe me." Neal said happlily hugging her. All the others sighed with releif and began hugging her as well. Kel smiled. Kylaii walked over and put her arm around Kels shoulder. She smiled warmly at Kel's freinds.

"Good job guys." She said hugging Kel aroung the shoulders in a motherly way. "This is the happiest I've ever seen her in my life. Come on Shang Question, let's go get you to rest." She led a yawning Kel back towards the palace.

************

Once in the room that the two of them shared Kylaii shut the door behind her and looked at Kel Expectantly.

"So which god is it. Who's warrior are you. People as good as you are always chosen by a god." Kylaii said. Kel ran her hand threw her hair and looked at Kylaii.

"Mithros." Kel said. Kylaii gasped.

"He is the king of gods, the god of men," Kylaii gasped.

"I know." Kel said. This was the point when Kylaii was truly awed at her apreintance.


	3. Mithros visits

"Goddess Kel!" Kylaii exclaimed. Kel just smiled and giggled. Kylaii was apalled. "What is so funny Kel!" Kel just outright laughed.  
"The irony." Kel said through he giggles. "You said 'Goddess Kel,' it shold have been 'Mithros Kel." Kel laughed. Kylaii's mouth twitched. *Only Kel would find that funny.* Kyliaa mused to herself.  
"Kel," Kylaii said with a small laugh, "You are unbeleivabley weird. Go to sleep." Kel began to protest. Kylaii grabbed something out of her pocket and stuffed it under Kels nose. Kel scowled.  
"Sleepdust," She said fowly. With that she fall back into her prevoius teachers arms.

******************* *

Kel awoke to a gentle hand shaking her. Out of instict she jumped up and grabbed the hand in a painful. She looked into the eyes of her smiling teacher. She immeadiately let go. "Sorry," Kel said quickly. Then her memory came back and she scowled. "I will kick your butt in the training courts for drugging me. " Kylaii smiled. "O that you will do, but know you have your ceremony." Kylaii said happilly. Kel groaned. "Now clean yourself up." Kel nodded and began to run water for the bath. Kylaii walked out. Once the bath was ready Kel began to quickly scub herself. She was pink and shiny when she got into a pair of black breeches and a green shirt. She combed out her hair and atached a small raven armory dagger on her belt. She walked out of her room and to the courtyard where the ceremony was taking place. The crowds had doubled. By now they had heard that Keldery of Midlean was back at the palace. Kel nervously walked to the front of the line of people to where Kylaii was already standing.  
"Keldery of Midlean. Do you agree to always help those in need, not attack unless provoked, and stay true to all the Shang ways of life." Kylaii said. That was the most common shang promise. Kel nodded.  
"I do." She said. Suddenly her neck began to throb. Her body seemed to explode with sudden heat. Her eyes also stung. She shut them too.  
Suddenly the sting in her neck subsided. She was still hot, but it was more natural. She opened her eyes, and the world around her was seen to a new depth.  
The world seemed a little more defined. The images were all more defined. She could make out the smallest detail. Although the only thing she could see was everyones shopped expressions.  
"What is it?!" Kel said eghsasperated. "Do I have horns?" She said suddenly worried. She patted he head. It was clear of horns. Kylaii smiled.  
"It's your eyes." Kylaiii said with a laugh. "Their very pretty"  
"God's curse it!" Kel exclaimed. When she saw Kylaii's confused look she explained. "They picked the one part of me that I can't see." Kylaii laughed driely. "They are a golden brown with a whole bunch of flecks of green and blue and purple and then like mixtures of those colors. It's very pretty." Kylaii said. Kel nodded. Then remebered something.  
"What animal thing am I?" She asked. Kylaii turned around and began to lift her hair to reach her neck but stopped suddenly.  
"Mithros, Kel." Kylaii said. "Your boiling!" She pulled her hand back from Kel. Kel turned to face her.  
"Why do they have to put on your neck _where you can't see it yourselfs_ ." Kel said emphazised the last words. Kylaii laughed and lifted up her hair. Again she gasped and dropped Kels long brown blomd hair.  
"Okay," Kel said eghastperated. "I could really learn to hate gasping." This time she was not rewarded with a grin or a laugh, Kylaii just stared at Kel. Kel sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. In the sky a booming laguh sounded. "Keldery, Keldery, Keldery." Mithros boomed. Everyone but Kel dropped to their knees. "It amuses me that your freinds only gawk. They don't even tell you your warrior name"  
"Well," Keldery said. "You haven't really done much to help." Mithros laughed.  
"Keldery, my dear." Mithros said in a kind voice. "You are the Shang SunBird, Mithros own warrior. You are the first Shang SunBird in existence. I was thinking about Dragon, but it was not enough so I made and order higher. You will do well." The voice and the godly power seemed to vanish with it. In her mind a picture of the Sunbird that dwells only in the divine realm circling around the bright sun. Unlike most of the other Shang Tatoo's it was in color. The room was dead silent.

OKAY.... woopee a chapter I just want to make some things more clear.  
Some of the things that happened in Kel's second year as a page, i made happen in her first year. I am a terrible speller but i will fix what I can And i won't like update it for a while because i am going sailing in the carribean for two weeks then I have Midterms so yea busy bee. I will try to update though 3 


	4. Kel challenges the Stump among others

Keldery turned to face the crowd. In that front row she saw who she was looking for. Wyldon.

"Greetings, Thy blessed training Stump." Keldery taunted.

"Keldery I admire your stubbern head." Wyldo said loftily. "I myself would not go through the trouble of hiring Shangs just so I can prove myself. I wouldn't scam the King of Tortall" He sneered. Keldery stiffened. She had expected Wyldon to at least admit she was a warrior. Wyldon backed down a little. He had never seen such fierce determination. Kelderys eyes went completely ice blue in a mere second.

"If you do not beleive me then I challenge you to a duel. As the defendent, you may pick the weopon." Kel said with a shrug. Although she appeared less angry, her eyes were still the piercing blue. Wyldons mind scrambled. Then he grinned.

"A Joust." He said with a smile. For a second Keldery stiffened but then she relaxed and laughed.

"Clever Stump." Keldery pointed. "The one weopon Shangs don't train with." Keldery mused. "One weeks time is when I will challenge you." Wyldon smirked. He was the best of the best. Even if she was Shang she couldn't learn tilting in a week.

"What are the stakes?" He questioned sarcastically. "100 gold nobles perhaps." Keldery laughed.

"My dear, We both know money is not what I seek." Keldery said. "If you win, the probationary year for girl pages may continue as planned." Then she smiled. "And if I win... Before you kick any girl page out, it must go through Lady KNIGHT Alanna, and Lord Raoul." Wyldon looked like he was hesitaiting. Alanna and Raoul nodding, they agreed with the terms. "It's not like it matters," Kel said twirling her hair. Then she looked up. "Unless you think I will beat you." Wyldon began to protest. Keldery smirked at him. "Great then you agree to the terms." Wyldon nodded hesitantly. Kel held out her hand. He grabbed it and shook it firmly.

"Great," Kel said enthusiastically. She turned away from the Stump. The second she did her eyes returned to the brown with the multicolered specs. "Sir Raoul, I hear your the best at jousting." Raoul nodded. "Will you please teach me?" Raoul smiled broudly.

"Of course, my dear." Raoul said. "Meet me in the practice courts tommorrow morning." Kel nodded and skipped off towards the practice courts. Kylaii shook her head. Neal and his buddies looked at her questioningly. Kylaii looked after her glare.

"Shes going to the practice courts." Kylaii said. The squires looked at eachother grinning.

"I wonder who's at the practice courts?" Neal said sarcastically.

"I wonder who's in the mood for a rude awakening." Merric said with a laugh. The others looked at eachother, then they all sprinted towards the practice courts laughing.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kel sauntered to the practice courts thinking of the days events. When she saw who was their she smiled.

Joren and his cronies were all sitting, lazily swinging practice sword through the air. Kel headed over to them.

"Who is this beautiful lady that had come to greet us." Joren said politely.

"Oh Joren have you already forgotten me, I thought I had layed quite an impression." Kel said with a batter of her eyelashes. Joren looked quistioning at the girl in front of him. The beautifully girls eyes blazed like ice. " Keldery of Midlean you scum, Shang sunbird." Joren growled and began to advance on her.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Neal rounded the corner to see Joren, Vinson, and Garvey advancing on her. In three kick quicks, she hit them square in a very sensitive area. Then in one fluid motion she had them down to the ground. Neal and his buddies merely gaped and Kel walked out of there without a single scratch on her. 


	5. Jousting

Kel woke up early in the morning the next day. She sat up to see a flurry of sparrows swirling around her. She quickly greeted the ones she had not seen in her six years away. She got dresed, grabbed her glave and did an extremely intracate pattern dance. with it. She changed into a bright green tunic, and a pair of well fitted black breeches.

Then she left through her door, and crept silently into the hall ways and out into the hallway. Once at the jousting field she was not suprised to find that Raoul had not arrived yet, it was still an hour before the sun rose. She walked to the stable and began to sadle Peachblossom. She was done quickly so she led Peachblossom out to the field. She mounted up and faced the quiantains.

She whispered "Charge" quietly to Peachblossom. Peachblossom began to race full speed towards the dummy with a sheild. She raised her already weighted wooden lance and headed straight towards the quaintain. She had her weopan faced squarely towards the blackdot on the sheild. At the last second she swerved alittle and barely missed the black dot. Frustrated she tried again. This time she hit the black dot square in the center. She smiled and tried again.

After five rounds of hitting it square on, she decided it was two easy. She went into a shed and found a small willow ring. She smiled and walked back out to the yard. She reset the one of the quantuns so it had the willow circle.

At first she barely skimmed it. It was enough not to get hit by the dummy, but not good enough for kel. Once she had it dead on she practiced about three times before she heard someone enter the court, she spun Peachblossom aroung and pointed her weopen at th aproaching figure. It was Raoul.

"Jeese, Kel. I thought i was supposed to be twaching YOU." Raoul said. Kel smiled. "Okay Girly show me what you got!" Kel nodded and faced the quantain.

"Put up you hand so I can show off." Kel said. Raoul smiled and raised his hand. Kel turned her atention back to the quaintain. "Charge" she whispered. Peachblossom and her package went charging towards the dummy. She hit it squarely on the black dot she had drawn. Then with a flick of her wrist she threw the ring in the air. It flew straight and true and landed on Raouls wrist. Raoul smiled.

"I thought you told wyldon they didn't teach this at Shang." Raoul said. He had expected Kel to reply with a simple "I lied." But she didn't.

"They don't." Kel said. Raould choked. "I woke up an hour ago, I practiced while I waited for you." Now Raoul just stared.

"Okay then I better mount up so you can joust against me." Raould said. Kel nodded. Raoul left muttering softly to himself. He came back shortly with two sheild on his horse. He was dressed in white quilt, in his hand he held another set of that clothing. He also managed to hold to long metal lances with plastic tips. He tossed Kel a sheil lance and a quilt padding. Kel hurried to get prepared when she did she mounted.

She raised her sheild and Raoul did the same. On Raouls word they began to charge at eachother. They both hit eachothers sheild. Kel and Raoul both hit the back of their saddles hard. On impact Raoul twisted his wrist. The movement almost sent Kel flying from the saddle. Now she knew how to do it.

On the next way around at eachother. Kel twisted her wrist up and as a surprise to Raoul sent him flying cear of his saddle. Kel smiled. On the groung Raoul groaned.

"Aww.. second try. I haven't been deseated since you were born." Raoul groaned. Keldery dismounted and helped Raoul up.

"I think I'm going to go find Wyldon." Kel said with a smile. Raoul nodded.

"Now this is something I don't want to miss." Raoul commented. Together they tied up their horse and headed of to the pages wing. Once they enetered The whole room turned to look at them. Kels trained eyes scanned the room. She was happy to find both the ing queen and alanna all sitting there. Her freinds smiled at her from the squire table.

"Wyldon, I was wondering if you wanted to move the time of our challenge forward to... well right now." Kel said sarcastically. Wyldon smiled.

"Come then." He stood as did the rest of the room. "This is between me and Keldery, no one else." Wyldon snarled. Kel smiled sweetly. Her pure white teeth glistening.

"Oh but stumpy." Keldery pleaded batting her eyelashes prettily. More then half of the boys in the room sighed audibly. Neal came up and stood next to her he batted his eyelashed in a similar manner.

"Yeah stumpy. I want to see you on your..." He stopped. Wyldon growled and walked out of the room. The boys happily followed. The adults did so more elegantly. Once they were out of the room they were out of the room Alanna aproached her.

"Kel, I have no doubt in your talents. But Wyldon has de-seated Raoul." Alanna reasoned. When she said that Raoul joined them.

"I have too." Kel said quietly. Alanna gaped, as did Neal who had been walking with her.

"Second time she's ever joasted against a person before. 1 hour after her first joust against a target." Raoul piped in. They all stared at her. They would have continued staring but they reached the jousting court. Kel hopped easily over the fence and mounted Peachblossom. Wyldon came a moment later from the stables mounted and ready to go. They mounted their horses across from eachother.

"Do you both agree to the terms." The king said seriously. They nodded. "Then let the joust began. On your mark ge set go." Wydon and Kel charged at eachother. They raised their lances and charged. When Kel's lance hit Wyldons sheild square on. She wrenched upwards and Wyldon went out of his seat nearly three feet. Kel merely slammed into the back of her seat. They went back into their places on Jons command they went back at eachother.

On inpact, Kel found strength in her anger and wrenched upward with all her might. Wyldon went flying to everyones astonishment. He hit the ground with a thud. A very loud thud. Everyone cheered and wyldon and Jonathan looked utterly shocked. Kel got down and turned to everyone else.

"See you at the ball." Kel called over her shoulder. Leaving many eyes trailing after eachother. " 


	6. Family Reuinions

Neal and his freinds stood in a corner quietly discussing Kel's arrival home.

"Lady Keldery of Midlean, Shang Sunbird." he herald voice rang out. Everyone immeadiately silenced and turned there body towards the door. One man, Neal noticed began walking to the door.

He was lean and his snady blonde hair was shaggy. Thats all that they could see on him. But his fighter mind also noticed he was graceful and had fighters muscles.

He turned his atention back towards the opening doors. Kel walked in a violet dress, it had beauiful gray embroidery and a long slit up the side. Some of he ladies might have thought it was the fashion, but Neal knew it was so she could more easily fight if it was needed. By the time she had decended the stair casethe man had made his way to Keldery.

When he walked up to Keldery he just barely noticed Kel's eyes change colors. They went from their normal mulicolored to almost completely purple. Kel almost jumped into the mans arms. He caught her and spun her around. She let go for a second.

'Are you mad,' Neal read her lips. The whisper man had taught him how when he was a young squire. The man shook his head and Kel smiled.

'It's fine that you kept from me your past.' he said. 'We all have secrets.' Kel shot him a quiestioning look. 'I'll tell you in a second.' Kel nodded. They linked arms and began walking towards the royals. Neal looked at George. He must have read their conversation as well because he raised his eyebrow and nudged his wife.

Kel and the man had reached the royals. When they did they curtsied and bowed with practiced ease.

"Your majestys," the man began. His voice was smiling. "Kylaii our older representive has been called away, she left us to represent the Shang in battling for Tortall."

"Have you heard anything about my son he is supposed to be at Shang." Wyldon said eagely. The man shifted uncomfortabley.

"My lord," the man said. "I know you know Kel, but I don' beleive I have been introduced." The man said. "I am Lord James of Cavall, Shang Dragon." Right after he said this he looked at Kel his eyes were pleading. "Are you mad."

"No I undersand perfectly." Kel said. "I actually find your fathers face quite amusing." She said glancing at Wyldons open mouth. "Even so, I need some time o think." when James looked crestfallen. She looked at him and allowed her eyes to turn there shade of purple. He smiled and she left. When she did Wyldon sputtered.

"You associate with her.!" He gasped. James growled.

"I find it sad that afer not seeing my faher since I was 6 the first thing he comments on is about the women I court." James said. WYldon looked more astonished, while Alanna, Raoul, and some of the other progresssives including the queen laughed.

"I will not have my son courting the whelp." Wyldon said. James jumped up predatoraly. His eyes shifted colors.

"That "whelp" is legendary shang, leader of all of us, including me though the dragon if supposed to be the highest, Mithros warriior trumphs all. She beat all of us. She beat you in your element after trying it twice. That "whelp" is better then you could ever be." James growled. Then his eyes twinkled. "I think I will go find Kel. Maybe I will kiss her and then I will tell her how beautiful she is then I will kiss her again, Then we will talk about how much we dislike you, then well kiss some more." He walked to the door. "And maybe if I'm lucky..." he spun around purposefully drew out the silence. "Oh, I think I'll stop don't want to run kelderys name." With that he walked out of the room happily humming. Once he left. Alanna, George, Raoul, Thayet, and Buri laughed outright. Some of the other nobles like Gary at least had the sense to _try_ to constrain there laughter. Neal and his page freinds were to shocked to speak.

"I like him." Alanna said. 


	7. Chapter 7

(A.N. James eyes are like liams exept.... no except, like EXACTLY the same.)

James quickly found Kel sitting in the garden on a bench looking at the sky she was smiling slightly. James walked up next to her sitting down, she turned to him. She didn't say anything so he thought that she waned him to talk.

"Kel, I'll explain why I didn't tll you. Well first of all I knew you were of midlean." Kel raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Well I over heard the concil talking, and come on, how many eleven year olds were there in tortall that used to live with the yaminis and like fighting." Kel thought that over in her head and grinned sheepishly.

"I guess I wasn't thinking properly." Kel said.

"Well anyway!!" James continued. "I knew it was my father that wronged you so I thought that I would make u for it... and you were pretty..." James said.

"Don't worry James, I understood the whole time." Kel said. James grinned and hugged her tight. He loved Kel. HIS kel. Kel hugged back. "What happened while I was out here."

"Well..." James said blushing... he continued to tell of the discussion with his father. Kel laughed.

Little did they know......

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back in the throne room...

Most of the noble ladies and there husbands filed out tof the room. What was left were Jon and his closest advisors. Some of the progressives were still chuckling from James.

"Stump," Neal spoke up. He looked at his father caiosly to see if he was permitted to continue, he was suprised when his father gave him an approving nod. Neal smiled and continued. "I hope now you realise where you went wrong. Did you know while Kel was a page, she wore weights, just so she could get used to it, All her weopons were weighted, all those times that she was late were because of Joren and his cronies playing mean pranks on her." Neal was about to continue when owen cut him off.

"You know all those fights you blamed her for, that was Joren and his cronies beating up the new pages. About all of her study group was pages that she rescued from there hazing." Owen said. Wyldon looked shocked. The boys felt that they scolded him enough so they moved on to Jonathan.

"Father," Roald said angrily. "As i am the only one allowed to scold you I will. You knew Kel was better then all of us, she could beat me even and I was 2 years her senior. You made a mistake letting her go, and now I will have to pay for them. She probably will dislike me just because of you." Raould said nervously and frustratedly.

"She seems to be having no trouble foriving that James boy." Raoul said. Alanna next to him snorted.

"How can you be sure," Raould said. "You know her mask thing." His voice had a tint of hopefulness.

"I can be sure." alanna said. "When immortals shangs are in love their eyes change color. For Kel they turn purple," The pages head nodded with understandment. "At the end there James knows about the purple thing and so Kel told him that she forgave him by allowing her eyes to change color."

"You seem familiar with the Shang eye lore." One of the stuffier lords said. Alanna blushed.

"Thats because she and the old dragon used to be a thing." George said smiling, alanna elbowed him.

"Anyway," Alanna said regained her poise. "IF they choose to be our enemy, then we have just given ourselves the worst enemy possible. Dragon shangs can take out armys single handedly, and if Mithros had to make a new rank for Kel I have no doubt that she is better then him." Alanna pointed out. The others though over what she just said.

"Might I add," Raoul said. "She is an EXTREMELY adept learner. She beat our realms to best jousters on her second try!!" Some of the intelligent nobles began to pale.

"I will see her at the war talks tomorrow I will apolagize then." Wyldon said.

"Does anyone know where Kel will be," George said. "I want to put my best spy on her. That way I have no doubt she won't find him."

"Well, knowing kel." Neal siad. "Her and her Shang buddy will be practicing in the courts before dawn"  
The nobles began to disperse after that last comment. George was alone pacing thinking of his best spy to set on Aly whie Jon had his head in his hands thinking ot himself....

(I KNOW TERRIBLE ENDING whateva) 


	8. Author note

I'm really sorry I have'nt updated for I while I just had a bunch of family stuff going on, but by next week I will have a new chapter up I PROMISE. Sorry!

(p.s. About my spelling I honestly do check it but I am a TERRIBLE speller. I will try to do a little more checking though. Sorry 'bout that too.) 


	9. Power play

Kel woke up well before the sun was up and got dressed. Once she was dressed presentabley she walked out to the practice courts and began with her normal routine of jumps, kicks, and punches. When she felt she was warmed up she took a practicse sword from the shed and began going through some dances.

The sun was just coming up when a young girl walked out into the yard.

She was shorter, had reddish blonde hair and hazel green eyes. She looked sightly similar to George.

"Excuse me miss," She said timidly. "I was wondering if you were Mistress Kel?" Kel looked her over

"Why are you here to look after my retainer sent by His majesty to inveigle me into partiality towards him?" Kel said in a lofty manner. She didn't usually use her vast vocabulary, but she wanted to test the young girl's integrity.

"Yes I am your servent, but though I was sent by the king, it was not to flatter you into liking him." The young girl said. Kel sighed and went back to her sword play.

"Sad day for Tortall, when the spy master has to send his daughter as a spy." Kel said. The girl made a noise as if to correct her but Kel interrupted her. " George come out of the bushes." She said as she pointed her sword a rustling bush. A grumbling man exited.

"I see how you found out she was a spy," George said wiping himself off. "But how's you know she's my daughter?" Kel turned to him and made a puppy dog face with batted eyelashes.

"She's got daddy's eyes." She said in a sugar sweet voice. She then went back to practice. "Plus I figured daddy would be scared sending his baby girl on her first real job so I knew you would be she knew that I prefferred to be called Kel." George cursed and Aly smiled. Together they were walking off the feild when Kel called after them. "O and the Shang Hyena, hasn't been the one giving information to you. His letters never made it out. It was me, so might want to get a new spy with the Shang, because I've been feeding you loads of horse dung." George turned and glared at her and Kel smiled and went back to practising.

*******************

Nearly two hours later Kel was still practising when a yound page came running into the courtyard panting.

"Mistress Keldery a group of people are out in the front to see you. They were asking for you and Master Liam." Kel smiled at the young page who went running back in the direction he came from.

Kel decided that if she couldn't finish her warm up then at least she could go on a run. She took off in a full sprint towards the incoming Shang group.

When she reaced their she was slightly flushed but other wise unfased. Liam was standing with the king arguing with him. The shang were jouning in on Liams side while the nobles were stood behind the king yelling at the top of their lungs.

Kel brought herself up and walked between the two of them.

"You see your majesty," Kel said. "Usually they save the fighting for _during_ the negotian. Or were you not taught that in "How to be a great king 101?" Kel said mockingly. The king turned bright with anger. Kel put on a fake shocked face. "O my! Have I insulted you?" Kel said shocked but then put on a face like she was thinking very deep. "But then again, I have heard that insulting the other place without "seemingly" realising is a common power play." Kel said then she smirked. "And as I am the one insulting and you are the one who seems obviously mad, I must be the one winning the debate." Kel said, the Shang and the more Progressive Tortallians smiled. One of the man began to speak.

"You can't speak to the king like that your a...." The man began. Kel held her hand up.

"Hmmm..." Kel said faking thinking hard. "Let me guess, women who just went into Shang to sleep with men." The man blushed and looked down. "Well let me tell you I've heard that one before. So I will tell you that you are still have the least power in this negotiation and I still have the most." When the man shut up Kel turned to her party. "Hey Masters." She then gave the three masters infront a hug at the same time. She waved to the 10 people behind them. Then turned to the King.

"I hope you and your people will be able to control yourself now. " Kel said relativey happily. One of the men came up from behind the King.

"Last I checked you were one of the King's "people."" He said tauntingly. Kel stepped towards him her eyes turning and ice blue.

"I stopped being one of your people the day you said I had to leave." Kel said. James stepped forward and put a protective hand on Kels back. The moment he touched her her eyes went back to normal color. " As I have heard it is polite, you are invited to the celebration on the large feild over their." she said pointing.

"Don't worry we will be there." The King said smiling trying to win his way back into the Sunbird and the other Shangs good graces. Kel stood to her full height then smiled at him.

"That's actually what I'm worried about." She gave him a sugar sweet smile and began to walk off, the other Shang following her like puppies. 


End file.
